Continuación de Muchachito Malo
by Agus MLee
Summary: Pequeña continuación del episodio 'Bad Little Boy' de Hora de Aventura con Fionna y Cake. ¿SPOILER? Aclaro que los diálogos del episodio original escritos en mi fic están traducidos, posiblemente los de la versión en español serán diferentes… ¿Pasas a leer?


**En el cementerio…**

- Creo que esto acaba aquí, Fionna - dijo Marshall dramáticamente - Así que quiero que me digas si estas enamorada de mi.

- Se que pasas el tiempo conmigo y todo eso, pero ¿tienes que hacer esto ahora? ¡¿Qué tratas de hacer en mi cabeza?! ¡¿Tú crees que estoy un poco enamorada de ti?! - decía Fionna mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos, y el vampiro la miraba atónito - Pero por todo el tiempo que pasamos… ¿Por qué me atrapaste, fenómeno? - gritaba la humana.

Marshall se levanto de golpe quitándose la lanza que estaba clavada en su pecho.

- ¡Mentí! ¡Mentí! Fingí metiendo en mi camisa los pasteles de crema - agregó.

- Gracias al cielo. - dijo Cake.

- Glob Fionna, me dijiste algo muy personal. - decía el chico, tomándose la cabeza.

Y de repente Fionna lo golpea con su puño en la cara, dejándole una dolorosa marca en la mejilla.

- ¡Mi mejilla! - dijo. La heroína seguía en pose de pelea, aún llorando y riendo de una manera peculiar. - Ten cuidado Fionna. - pero ella se acerco más riendo como loca. - ¿Fionna? ¡Fionna! - Se escuchó como la rubia lo golpeaba de nuevo. - ¡Ya deja de golpearme Fi! Y quítate de encima - suplicó el vampiro, haciendo a un lado a Fionna.

- Oigan ustedes dos, mejor vamos a dejar a Marshall a su casa, es de día… ¿lo olvidan? - decía Cake fastidiada de seguir cubriendo del sol al muchachito. Así que se hizo grande para darle más sombra y empezar a caminar hacia la cueva donde vivía.

* * *

Llegaron a la oscura y fría cueva. Fionna: que venía en el lomo de Cake, se bajo quedando a su lado. Ella no había caminado junto a Marshall por lo que pasó unos minutos atrás, se sentía apenada.

- Bien, llegamos. - dijo la gata volviendo a su forma original. - Fionna… te veo en la casa del árbol, cariño. - y le guiño un ojo a la rubia, haciendo que esta se sonroje. Pero sin olvidar dedicarle una mirada de ''¡me las pagaras Cake!''. Esta solo rió y se marchó.

Fionna seguía mirando hacia donde se había ido su hermana… ¿qué le diría al vampiro al estaba detrás de ella? Estaba nerviosa sí, pero enojada por esa broma de mal gusto.

Él, por otra parte la miraba a ella, recordando lo que había dicho antes: ''_¿Tú crees que estoy un poco enamorada de ti?_ ''. ¿Se suponía que tenía que responderle algo? Tal vez, no sabía. Pero tampoco diría nada, así que acercó su mano lentamente a la de la humana, pero…

- ¿Cómo pudiste bromear así? - y antes de que se diera cuenta apartó la mano. - Mph, tonto. - decía una molesta niña con sombrero de conejo, mirando al piso.

- No pensé que te importara tanto… Fi. - dijo acercándose a su oído.

- ¡Cállate! - gritó. Y levantó la vista _fingiendo_ estar sonrojada por el enojo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la corta distancia en la que estaban sus rostros, se apartó de inmediato más roja que un tomate. - Cla-claro que me importas, eres mi amigo y… te-te quiero y todo eso.

- ¿Aja…? - expresó en un tono coqueto, mirando a Fi.

- ¡Basta vampiro tonto! Me voy, Cake debe estar esperándome. - dijo dispuesta a irse.

Pero Marshall fue más rápido; la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él para que no pueda escapar,

- ¿A dónde vas, conejita? - le dijo con vos seductora.

- ¡Suéltame Marshall! - decía, sonrojada por la acción de éste, en un fallido intento por liberarse y salir corriendo.

- No - y la besó.

* * *

**Hola! :D **

**Este es el primer fic que escribo y publico ¿Qué mejor para empezar que con Hora de Aventura? :3 . Es corto pero creo que esta bien para mi, por ahora xD … Es algo que escribí rápida y vagamente para probar como va esto de subir historias, podría haberlo echo más largo, pero si voy bien y MILAGROSAMENTE les gusta seguire escribiendo OwO .**

**Me emociono yo sola por haberla escrito x3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado, por ser el primero… ¿tan mal esta? :c **

**Cualquier consejo para mejorar es bienvenido :D . Lamento posibles errores de ortografía, o de gramática también xD**


End file.
